User talk:Yami Michael
User talk:Yami Michael/Archive1 * User talk:Yami Michael/Archive2 * User talk:Yami Michael/Archive3 * User talk:Yami Michael/Archive4 * User talk:Yami Michael/Manga and Anime __TOC__ Antares, the Stinger Assassin to Antares, the Poison Assassin You might not believe so, but the name was actually more accurate the way it was. 毒針 (dokuhari) refers to, with the closest english translation a "stinger", or the "sting" such as that of a hornet (毒針 redirects to that page). Poison would be 毒 (doku) by itself. 針 (hari) is like a needle, or a pin. "Antares, the Sting Assassin" might even be a better name (I called him Stinger Assassin as that seems to be what Wizards would have named him), but either is more accurate than poison. Blackworm Bloodworm 06:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yami, what are you doing undoing all my work on DM-39? It looks like your little brother went in and reverted it or something. Seriously, at least give me some reasoning and headway before making any major changes next time, please. Blackworm Bloodworm 23:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) * I had done the Amaterasu change a week or so again now, following Ryomas translation. I seem to have 2 different opinions on what to use regarding OCG/TCG naming, and each time I change it to one, it seems to change again. I did fix the gallery to use the other "sting" for Antares, but I havent been doing the back and forth for Amaterasu. Yami Michael 03:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ** Well, I'm genuinely confused about that because the naming pattern for Mecha Del Sols had been established a long time ago. It's not like her title is spelled any differently than the other non-evolution ones. On the bright side, changing Mir Spark to Miele Spark and the creature its named after conversely, had never crossed my mind. The Great Mecha King and the Initiate with those names are one in the same, so that's definitely a more accurate translation, props to that. One thing you might want to look at though, are Kankuro and Khancrow. That edit to his name does not coincide with your earlier decisions to anything w/ his name. I'm fine w/ either, but either call them all "Khancrow", or call them all "Kankuro"; inconsistency is the enemy. - 04:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) * Unless I missed somerhing on a card, everything was changed to Kankuro now. Ive been very careful with any edits recently making sure any page that has a card listed gets changed to reduce any un-needed redirects. If a card like the "Mir Spark" got changed, I would make sure both the dm-39 set and its dm-39 gallery got changed. Ill have to look into the Amaterasu thing more. Hey, you forgot to put the 'shuffle your deck' part in the Hogan's Blaster's effect. Without it this card is pretty friggin' scary... Help!! Where do you guys play duelmasters? is there a place for everyone to play dm? * In person, nowhere. There is a few places online they play or look for others tho, www.kaijudoportal.com/ , http://www.tradecardsonline.com/ , www.duelzone.org or http://duelmastersglobal.forumprofi.de/index.php you might want to look at though. Yami Michael 01:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) * Then, you all don't play duel masters in real life only virtually? ** Sadly, yeah. I do have my brother to play against, but no-one from any of these sites in real life to play against. Lack of other aussies that play. ** Maybe, we can meet out some other times